Question: Rewrite ${((6^{-4})(5^{-7}))^{-12}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((6^{-4})(5^{-7}))^{-12} = (6^{(-4)(-12)})(5^{(-7)(-12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{-4})(5^{-7}))^{-12}} = 6^{48} \times 5^{84}} $